Parkinson's disease is a chronic and progressive neurodegenerative disorder pertaining to the central nervous system. Although, the main cause of this phenomenon is still unknown, some studies show the interaction of distinct processing circuits of the basal ganglia and cortex may be involved. The symptoms of PD appear by the malfunction and death of dopamine-generating cells in an area of the brain called substantia nigra. The lack of these vital neurons causes various motor disorders including tremor, rigidity, bradykinesia, and postural instability
Although, there is currently no certain cure for PD, there are different kinds of treatment options such as medication and surgery to alleviate the disorder manifestations. In recent years, Deep Brain Stimulation (DBS) has been considered as an effective treatment to deal with PD, specifically when drug therapy is no longer sufficient. Using high frequency (˜130-185 Hz) electrical pulses, DBS stimulates specific targets in the brain including the subthalamic nucleus. This procedure is done through surgically implanted electrodes that are supplied by a battery-powered implanted pulse generator